


Thing For You

by LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aggression, Dominance, F/M, Hinder, Song Lyrics, Thing for you, mention of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot/pseuds/LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot
Summary: While at an engagement party for a friend, Valerie runs into the one person she was hoping she would never see again.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Thing For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry if you've seen this before. I recently realized I uploaded the incorrect fic last time. It was the very first one I wrote, not the one I edited. So if you're reading again, Thanks for giving it another chance! If this is your first time, welcome! Hope you like it!

Valerie walked into the banquet hall her friend’s parents had rented out for their daughter Valerie’s friend Michelle and her boyfriend had recently gotten engaged and her parents were throwing them an engagement party. Michelle was always kind of spoiled by her parents had always done everything over the top. In a day and age where most people didn’t even have engagement parties anymore, hers was at the level of some people’s weddings with a DJ and people walking around with hor d'oeuvres, cocktail attire, etc. Valerie couldn’t imagine what her wedding was going to look like. 

Valerie looked around at all of the people that had come. She recognized a lot of Michelle’s family. She recognized their mutual friends and some of her fiance’s friends. There were a bunch of other middle aged people that she didn’t recognize and could only assume that they were the groom’s family. Then as she was scanning the room, she saw him. He was standing in the middle of the room, laughing and talking with some woman. She gulped and tried to step behind someone who was next to her hoping he wouldn't have seen her. She didn’t know him well. At the time he was only an acquaintance due to them sharing friends. They had spent some time together with other people. One night he had asked her if she wanted to go to dinner and she was flattered. He was a very good looking man. He had gorgeous icy blue eyes, an adorable smile, and a thick Irish accent that she could listen to for days. But after that “date”, he went from being an acquaintance to someone she hoped she would never see again. So far she had been pretty successful at avoiding him, until tonight. 

He did look handsome and charming standing in his suit, probably sweet talking the poor girl that was in front of him. He must have seemed like a dream. But she had fallen for that before. 

She hoped she could sneak around and talk with her friends without being seen by him, but she had also failed at that tonight. While trying to slip through a few other people she felt a tug on her upper arm spinning her around. 

“Hey Val.” He said through a wild smile.

“Uh, hey Finn.” She replied awkwardly.

“I was hoping I’d see you here.” He said in that thick accent that usually drew people in.

“I didn’t think I’d see you. I didn’t know you were still close with Michelle.”

“Eh, I come and go. Not as much her as other friends. And I think her parents wanted as many people here as possible so here I am.”

“Oh okay. Well enjoy the rest of your night, I was just on my over to say hi to John and Molly.” Valerie said trying to end their conversation and step away. He was still holding onto her arm, gently.

“I was hoping you’d save a dance for me.”

“I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate that very much.” She said trying not to stutter.

“Oh? Where is he?” Finn asked. He had noticed every time he saw her that night she was alone or talking with people that he knew. 

“He had to work.” 

“Shame. I would have loved to meet him.” He said with another smile, but for some reason this one looked more devilish than charming. “But anyway, we can still share one dance. What he won’t know won’t hurt him.”

“Yeah but it’ll probably hurt me.” She mumbled without thinking. 

He suddenly tightened his grip on her arm pulling her close to him, wrapping his other arm around her waist. “Oh I’m counting on it.”

Just then a slow song started to play. Finn let go of her arm snaking his other arm around her waist and started to slowly sway to the music. She had recognized the song. It sounded beautiful and romantic and loving, but also mentioned how one of them cheated, which Valerie found odd to play at an event like this. 

“Kind of a strange pick for an engagement party.” She stated, hoping if she kept the conversation somewhat normal, it would be over soon without him saying anything horrible and she could get away. 

“I requested it.” He smiled looking directly into her eyes as he held her. 

Well now that it’s morning  
Where do you want to go from here  
Well now that we’re sober  
Are your thoughts of me more clear  
Oh yeah  
And now that your head is right  
Did you dig last night  
It keeps playing in my mind  
Cuz girl I got a thing for you  
And I think it’s kind of crazy  
Cuz I know that you had someone true  
Wondering where you were last night  
For now we’ll say goodbye  
But don’t think we’re through  
I got a thing for you. 

The lyrics sent shivers down her spine as she thought about that night. Dinner had been going well. They had talked and laughed, she was really enjoying his company. She had said she only wanted to limit herself to one glass of wine, but he convinced her that this restaurant had an amazing dessert wine that she just had to try with her food, so she figured a few sips of another couldn’t hurt. The next thing she could remember, she was at Finn’s house, in his bedroom. She had no idea how they got to his house. She didn’t remember agreeing to go to his house. 

Well now that you’re home  
Will he be the first thing that you see  
I know you’ll compare us  
How does he match up next to me  
Oh yeah  
And now that your head is right  
Did you dig last night  
It keeps playing in my mind  
Cuz girl I got a thing for you  
And I think it’s kind of crazy  
Cuz I know that you had someone true  
Wondering where you were last night

It took her a while to feel comfortable with her boyfriend. After what she had gone through with Finn, she refused to meet up at any of their places for a week weeks. She would only meet with him in public. She tried her best to not eat or drink anything that she couldn’t get herself. After she was finally comfortable with him and his intentions, he was afraid to be physical with her. She was afraid she would have flashbacks. She was also afraid for him to see the marking she had on her body. 

That night she had no intention of sleeping with Finn, but he had other ideas. Not only had he planned on sleeping with her, but he planned on being rough. He even just stood in the room by the door watching her for a little while, waiting for her to come out of her daze enough so that she would know what was going on. She quickly realized he was not going to let her leave. She begged with him that she would do whatever he wanted as long as he wouldn’t hurt her, but that didn’t seem to fit into his plan. He seemed to take pleasure in hurting her. She knew he had a reputation for being somewhat of a womanizer which is why she was trying t be careful, but she was now understanding why his closest friends would refer to him as the demon. 

She remembered back to him giving her just enough slack so she could still fight, but not get away. She remembered him laughing at her attempts. She remembered trying to hard to not scream knowing that’s what he wanted, but he did whatever he could to make her. 

So girl I got a thing for you  
And I know that night was hazy  
But I still remember waking up  
And kissing your head one more time  
For now we’ll say goodbye  
But don’t think we’re through  
I got a thing for you

She had remembered laying on his bed rolled to the side after he was finished with her, and him laying next to her kissing her. His gentle kiss after everything he had just done to her was enough to make her stomach turn. Now as she danced with him, his body pressing up to hers, she felt trapped yet again. She couldn’t make a scene here. She also knew she couldn’t go to anyone without it being a he said-she said. She was also scared of what would happen if she did. As repulsed as she was by him, she was even more scared. And she could tell looking up into his icy blue eyes that matched the coldness in his heart, he knew it. 

He loosed his grip with his arms, lacing his hands on her hips. It was giving her more room but still restricting her, just as before. He was able to run his thumb over her hip precisely where her scar was and she winced at his touch. Apparently the ones he really liked, he branded, making sure they knew they were always his, and there was a good chance he would be coming back. He always did so using a knife, cutting so deeply that it would never be able to heal properly. And unfortunately due to other people’s fear and his charming personality he always got away with it, Some women actually moved away trying to avoid him.

As the son was coming to an end, he pulled her close to him again resting his forehead on hers. Smiling at her.

Well I remember laying your head down  
I remember loving all your sounds  
I got a thing for you  
And I think it’s kind of crazy  
Cuz I know that you had someone true  
Wondering where you were last night  
So girl I got a thing for you  
And I know that night was hazy  
But I still remember waking up  
And kissing your head one more time

“Oh okay Finn, that was your dance. I have to get going now.” She said and backed up a step, only to have her pull her towards him again.

“Thank you for this lovely moment. Don’t worry, I’ll be seeing you soon.”

For now we’ll say goodbye  
But don’t think we’re through  
I got a thing for you


End file.
